


Contemplation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock in a pensive state. He has much to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

Art by Elfqueen55

I am in this pensive state.

For my logic cannot equate.

A myriad of impulses leaving me perplexed.

Worry etched on my brow, of what shall transpire next.

Can a mere human have this power to transform me so?

Do I wish for it to continue? I should respond vehemently, no!

But, those soft hazel eyes comes forth in my tattered mind.

His voice often eloquent, decent and kind.

There is much to think about, my thoughts not a crime.

A friend he has been, perhaps, a lover in due time.


End file.
